narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Yotsuki/RP Info (O)
Note this an older version of his roleplaying information, noted by the "O" in title. For the the more current one, click here. This is where I'll be putting information you should know about Kei before rping with him in a battle usually. This is to serve as a place where those interested can read about the man they are about to face. He is not close to your average shinobi, and matches Kages in power. You'd want to be careful around him, especially when he enters Sage Mode. This includes some noteworthy material about him, however, be cautious while battling my character. This is to serve as a place of reference, if you don't think you can read all of Kei. Just know he will be used to his full capabilities. Don't expect less unless said otherwise. List *Kei is very shinobi-like. He doesn't get deterred from fighting attractive people, or people of fame. He also can resort to sneak attacks among other things. He is not dishonorable per se, but he is not above doing what he needs to do to win a battle. *Kei will not hesitate to kill Kumogakure rogue ninja, unless told or convinced otherwise. Same with most Uchiha. *Kei's Killing Intent is very intense, as a Kage-level shinobi. Especially against rogues and Uchiha, it can be extremely deadly, one of his basic techniques. It usually revolves around illusionary thunderstorms, deadly lightning storms, sometimes hitting the target. While this is an illusion (for the moment), it is a definite fear factor usually. *Kei, unlike other shinobi, doesn't divulge the nature of his attacks, leaving for the enemy to figure it out through careful deduction and skill over time, no less. If they have the time in the first place. *Natural insulators do not serve as a way to fight against Kei's electric mastery. His Aspect of Charge manipulation (with electrons) cancels these, and as such, insulators cannot be used to stop his techniques. This allows him to trump even wind techniques, as they cannot insulate his electricity. He can also use White Lightning to trump insulators as well, as nothing is the perfect insulator, and White Lightning's intensities are at its highest, intensities where insulators are useless against it. *If Kei has techniques or tools in this infobox, he does have them. Or if techniques or things are listed on the page itself, the thing still applies. See here for the original infobox, Infobox:Kei Yotsuki. *Kei, in a battle, has many ways to kill an opponent, and will normally attack in deadly combos, moving at the speed of lightning itself sometimes. *Kei doesn't need handseals to manipulate electricity, and can create and weaponize natural current, his preferred method of combat. *Kei has a massive skill-set, which is coupled by a massive scope. Long-range, large attacks, are not chakra-taxing to him, and can be utilize in quick succession due to his speed. *Kei's attacks do many things at once, several ways for it to be effective rather than just standard shocking. *Kei always battles in his Lightning Warrior Mode, his LRA and Pseudo-LRA combined. *Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. With Kei's Light Release, he disguises his techniques from sight. This can also refer to his LRA cloak. *Kei is crafty, and uses his full scope of powers to his advantage. *A long, drawn out battle is not the way to go with Kei, as he can fight for days on end, or at least a whole day. This is also due partially to his impressive Electro Healing, as well as his massive chakra levels which match those of the Raikages before him, such as the Third, and the Fourth. *A single direct hit from Kei's taijutsu styles can be deadly. Even if he isn't enhanced with lightning, he can still kill. *Even in a zone where lightning is useless, Kei can still be deadly with his already fast speeds, his physical strength and taijutsu style, his swords and ninja tools, etc. *In terms of speed, Kei is one of the quickest shinobi there are. He has methods to even match Swift Release users in speed, and even surpassing them) via the speeds of lightning/light. Even without activating those methods, his average speed surpasses Guy, and nears Tsunade and Minato and his physical prowess is always augmented by LRA. His Lightning Release Armor makes him even faster than other users of the same technique. *Kei can also use basics without hand signs as well, such is the standard for most shinobi. He can even combine basics with little to no hand signs. *Kei usually weaponizes natural current instead of chakra lightning, allowing him to conserve his already large chakra reserves, allowing for extended battle. *If Kei is using hand signs, his techniques will be especially strong. *If you are hit by his Black Lightning, it is next to impossible to escape the genjutsu and effects that follow. *Even a glancing blow from the Thunder School style could kill, so be careful where Kei hits you. Even tapping you can hurt. *His Thunder School Training allows him to deflect attacks without movement and strike at many places at once. *Kei does possess magnetism control, allowing for him to fly, and use the forces of attraction and repulsion, among others. Watch out for that. He can also magnetize most, if not all things. Don't be fooled and think he can't use magnetism to defend against non-magnetic objects. He will make them, magnetic, polarizing them, or inducting current through them similar to the usage of Gold Dust. *Note, Kei technically has Magnet and Storm Release, by extension of his Lightning Prowess. *Kei's Chakra Exertion could be used to attack you from several angles, or trap you if you aren't careful around him. *Kei has train himself to transform into lightning by reflex. *Kei's genjutsu's are usually coupled with magnetism waves as well. In order to stop electrical signals of the body and stop it from functioning completely, so genjutsu can take hold and stay there.